Lost at Sea
by Jameer14
Summary: After the Pines twins are tricked into attending Pacifca's yacht party so she can make them work, they don't think that it could get any worse. But it does when the yacht is accidentally detached from a dock and floats into a raging hurricane that is nearby. Now, a night of fun turns into survival as the yacht is tossed around by the hurricane and eventually crashes into an island
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. I'm really excited to start this new fan fiction and I really hope that you guys like it. But before I start, I'd like to acknowledge that after almost a year long wait; Gravity Falls Season 2 premiers Friday, August 1****st**** at 9pm on Disney Channel. To celebrate, I am doing my own little fan fiction event that will go through Thursday when I update ****_EVERY ONE_**** of ****_running _****my Gravity Falls Fan Fictions and crossover. ****Monday, July 28****th**** (today)****, I will update the ****_1_****_st_****_ Annual Gravity Falls Awards_**** and publish a new fan fiction I've been working on called ****_Lost at Sea_****. On ****Tuesday, July 29****th****, I will update ****_Norrisville Lockdown_****, my Gravity Falls Crossover with ****_Randy Cunningham 9_****_th_****_ Grade Ninja_****. On ****Wednesday, July 30****th****, I will publish the last chapter of ****_Lord of the Falls_**** before its two part finale. And finally, on Thursday, July 31****st****, I will update ****_Digital Falls_**** and ****_Abduction_****. I will not update on Friday since that's the day season 2 premiers. So with that being said, let's here's the very 1****st**** chapter of ****_Lost at Sea._**** By the way, this is rated T for intense future chapters. Enjoy!:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravity Falls. It is owned by Alex Hirsh and Disney Television Animation. **

**Chapter One: Party Problems ****(Part 1)**

It was a late Friday night and Grunkle Stan drove his pickup truck with Soos riding shot gun and the Pines twins and Waddles were in the back seat. The five of them were headed to the beaches in Florence, Oregon to attend a party they had been invited to on Pacifica's party yacht.

For most of the hour long ride, Mabel had been sewing a sweater that Stan wanted Waddles to wear while Dipper stared out the window.

As he watched the Florence City Limits sign pass by, Dipper spoke. "Does anyone find it a little weird that Pacifica, _Mabel's enemy_, invited _us_ to her yacht party?"

"Nope, this could be a great advertising opportunity for the Shack," Grunkle Stan said. "Especially since most of the town's youth was invited. Which reminds me, while you guys are on the yacht, you have to wear these!" He tossed two Mystery Shack buttons back to the twins and stuck one on Soos.

Soos patted his chest. "While I have this pin on, I shall be known as the party king."

Grunkle Stan rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just don't take it off. And make sure that that pig wears the sweater I wanted."

"Finished." Mabel held up the sweater she'd been knitting for Waddles. It was dark blue with the Mystery Shack logo sprawled across the back. "Do you like it?"

Grunkle Stan looked at the sweater via the rearview mirror. "Perfect."

"Guys, I still don't think we should be going to this party," Dipper said, changing the subject. "I have two reasons. First, Pacifica is Mabel's nemesis! I have a feeling that when we get to the party, we'll be humiliated in some way."

Grunkle Stan sighed. "Here we go."

"And my second reason is even worse!" Dipper continued. "Remember that hurricane that's supposed to hit northern California in a couple of days?"

"Yeah, Hurricane Melissa," Soos said. "I actually knew a girl in High School named Melissa."

"Cool, was she your girl friend?" Mabel asked.

Soos shook his head. "No, she wasn't even my friend. I just knew her name."

"_Anyway_, hurricanes tend to fling out lines of storms as it moves," Dipper said. "And a line of those storms are supposed to roll through Oregon tonight. And based on what I heard, the storms are supposed to be severe. That being said, I think it'd be a lot safer if we don't get on a boat."

"Wow, no wonder people call you party pooper," Grunkle Stan said.

"Robbie once called him Captain Buzz kill," Mabel added.

Dipper scowled. "I'm not captain Buzz kill!"

Soos patted his stomach. "Then you gotta be more like me! Cool and chillax."

Dipper sighed. "Fine, you guys might me right. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?"

Grunkle Stan suddenly stopped the pickup truck and turned off the engine.

Dipper looked and saw they were on the dock that Pacifica's party yacht was at.

The yacht was long very long (about 320 feet) and pretty tall (about 40 feet). It was also white and party lights could be seen from its top deck.

"Who's ready to get their party on?" Mabel asked. She put the sweater she'd knitted for Waddles on the pig, attached him to a leash, and stepped out of the truck with Soos, Dipper and Grunkle Stan.

"It's time to start my legacy as the party king," Soos said.

Grunkle Stan. "You keep telling yourself that." The twins and Soos followed him onto the dock and up the ramp that led to the party yacht.

Standing at the top of the ramp was none other than Pacifica Northwest. "I'm so glad that you guys are here!" she said.

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

"Yeah." Pacifica tossed each of the twins a folded polo with khaki pants (skirt for Mabel). "Now that you guys are here, we have all of our staff!"

Grunkle Stan held up a hand. "Hold on, I know a scam when I see one. And I am not being tricked into working! Come on, Dipper and Mabel."

"No, wait!" Pacifica said. "You and the fat man can party all you want. The twins are the ones who have to work. But it figures that Dipper and Mabel are the only ones who brought adults."

"In that case…" Stan tipped his fez to the twins and grabbed Waddles' leash from Mabel. "See ya, suckers!" He bolted onto the yacht.

Soos put his arms around Dipper and Mabel. "Don't worry dudes. I'll stand up for you." He turned to Pacifica. "Hey, if they can't party, then I won't party either!"

Pacifica shrugged. "Okay."

* * *

A few minutes later, Dipper, Soos, and Mabel were on the yacht…working.

Soos and Dipper were below deck in the small kitchen chopping vegetables with Grenda while Mabel was out in the party room (also below deck) serving light snacks. There was also word that Grunkle Stan was above deck on the dance floor harassing party goers. And to top it all off, Mrs. Northwest had gone through the entire boat and taken away everyone's phone (from both party goers and workers) to keep the party real.

Dipper finished chopping his vegetables and looked at Soos.

"You know you could be partying, right, Soos?" Dipper asked. "I mean, you didn't have to stand up for us."

Soos shrugged. "It wouldn't be a party if I couldn't hang out with you and your sister."

"Thanks, man," Dipper gave Soos a fist bump.

"No prob, dude," Soos said. "I mean, so what we have to work at the biggest party of the summer. It's not like things could get any worse."

* * *

On the dock, Mr. Northwest sat at a small, two person table about twenty feet from the yacht. Sitting in the other chair was Mrs. Northwest.

"According to Pacifica, all the guests have arrived, which means that our party can begin," said Mr. Northwest. He reached over the covered dish on the table, took his wife's hand, and kissed it.

"Oh, _Preston_! You're so…_romantic_."

"Yeah, I know," Preston agreed. He uncovered the dish to reveal a spaghetti and meatballs meal. But sitting on top of the pasta was a rat.

Mrs. Northwest screamed, let go of her husband and climbed onto her chair.

The rat, now frightened, grabbed a meatball in its mouth and scurried off the table towards the party yacht.

"Get it!" Mrs. Northwest shrieked.

Preston grabbed a knife from the table and hurled it at the rodent.

The rat, which had been running up the rope that held the bow of the yacht to the deck, avoided the knife.

Therefore, the knife sliced through the rope, causing the yacht to float backward away from the dock and into the Pacific Ocean.

Preston, what have you done!?" Mrs. Northwest cried. "The yacht is floating away!"

Preston put up his hands. "Don't worry, as long as the captain is on the boat, everything will be fine. He'll be able to steer the yacht back to shore."

Suddenly, a man dressed in a boat captain's uniform walked up to Mr. and Mrs. Northwest. "Good evening, my name is Matt and I will be the captain of your yacht tonight. I apologize for being late. I had to pick up some things for the wife."

Preston slouched in defeat. "We're screwed."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Well, what did you think? If you liked it, please let me know by leaving a review. Thanks!**

**~Jameer14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your support on the first chapter. So here's the next! Enjoy!:**

**Chapter Two: Party Problems**** (Part 2)**

Preston and Captain Matt were still staring out into the Ocean after the yacht had disappeared from sight.

Mrs. Northwest got off the phone with 911 and joined her husband. "The Coast Guard will be out here shortly, but they don't know how long they'll be able to search tonight because of the severe thunderstorms that are rolling through."

Preston took a deep breath. "Okay, it's not the end of the world. We can still…um…oh, I know! Every kid carries a cell phone! We can track their cell signals to find the yacht!"

Mrs. Northwest bit her lip. "Yeah, about that… I before the yacht left, I went around and took away everyone's phones."

Preston's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. "_Why would you do that?_"

"Because kids these days are spending too much time on Facechat and Snapbook!" Mrs. Northwest replied. "I wanted people at the party to spend time with each other, not their personal machines!"

Preston sighed and looked at Captain Matt. "Okay, but the yacht has a GPS we can track, right?"

The yacht captain scratched his head. "Yeah, but it can only be tracked when the GPS is manually turned on after the engine is turned on."

Preston scowled. "And let me guess: the engine is off."

Captain Matt nodded. "But the GPS is water resistant, so if it is ever turned on, it is capable of staying on tough water conditions, like if the boat sank."

Preston ran his fingers through his hair. "What are we gonna do? Once the parents of those find out that we lost those kids, I'll be sued!"

Mrs. Northwest looked at her husband in shock. "And those kids onboard will die too!"

Preston waved his hand half-heartedly. "Yeah, yeah, that's bad too."

* * *

"If you're prone to getting sea sick, then attending a party on a yacht is not the smarted idea," Dipper grumbles as he mopped up vomit in the party room below deck.

A few minutes ago, Pacifica had re-assigned Soos and Dipper to clean-up duty. Mabel was still serving snacks, but she had been told to move to the dance floor above deck.

After Dipper wringed the mop, he took a look around the party room.

Near the entrance to the kitchen, several ski ball games were lined up against the wall and were in use. Across the middle of the room were several pool tables that were also being used. On one of the long walls was a buffet that contained almost every type of food and drink imaginable. The wall opposite to the buffet was lined with TVs and several arm chairs and sofas were set up in front of each television.

Dipper and Soos were both standing in front of one of the few TVs that were unoccupied.

Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder that nearly made Dipper jump. But nobody else in the party room paid much attention, if any, to the thunder.

Dipper looked at Soos. "Did you hear that?"

"Wasn't it the sound of the mop rinsing out in the bucket?" Soos asked.

"_Why would that sound like a clap of thunder?_" Dipper said.

Soos shrugged. "I've worked with some pretty weird mops."

"That's kinda creepy," Dipper said. "But I was talking about the really loud clap of thunder. That must mean that those storms are rolling through. I'd better check to see how intense those storms are. And since Mrs. Northwest took our phones, it looks like we'll have to use the TV."

"I see the remote." Soos plopped on the sofa and tossed the remote to Dipper, who turned on the TV.

"I hope that Pacifica doesn't see us," Dipper said as he tuned into the Weather Channel.

Luckily, the meteorologist on air was talking about Oregon.

"As Hurricane Melissa comes closer to the West Coast, it continues to strengthen as it flings out some storms that are rolling through Oregon as we speak," the meteorologist was saying. "And those storms are nothing to kid about. The National Weather Service has issued a Severe Thunderstorm Warning for the entire coastline of Oregon that is set to expire at midnight. These storms are producing wind speeds over 60 mph and gusts over 80 mph. If you live along the beaches in Oregon, I highly recommend you stay inside and if for whatever reason you are on the beaches right now, seek shelter immediately and whatever you do, _do not go into the water!_"

Dipper paled and shut off the TV. "This is _really_ bad! Soos, go get Mabel! I'm gonna try to find Grunkle Stan. We need to get off this boat!"

Soos did a salute. "On it!"

Suddenly, the party room tilted ninety degrees and everyone below deck screamed in terror as they fell against the wall containing the buffet. But luckily, the pool tables and sofas were bolted down to the floor, so nobody was hurt by those.

A few seconds later, the room finally righted itself. Everyone fell back onto the floor.

Dipper breathed heavily as he sat up and looked at Soos, who had landed next to him.

"That was crazy," Soos breathed.

"Too crazy," Dipper said. "Come on!" He and Soos got up and bolted up the stairs that led to the dance floor.

Once the two of them were above deck, both of them stopped to survey the scene. Earlier, there had been a sound system that a DJ had been using to provide music. All of it was gone. And all of the party goers who had been dancing earlier were lying near the left railing.

Dipper also noticed that the yacht was no longer attached to the dock. The shoreline was miles away! There were also strong winds and pouring rain.

Mabel ran to her brother with tears in her eyes. She was also holding Waddles like he was her lifeline. "Dipper! Grunkle Stan fell overboard!"

"_He's gone? NOOOO!_" Soos wailed as he fell to his knees.

Suddenly, the party goers that were on the dance floor stampeded towards the stairs that led below deck. Because of this, Mabel, Waddles, Dipper and Soos were swept with the crowd and they ended up back in the party room, which was anything but festive.

Dipper saw Pacifica, who looked surprisingly calm for the situation she was in.

Dipper, Soos, and Mabel marched on over to Pacifica.

"Okay, what's going on?" Dipper demanded. "Why is the boat detached from the dock?"

"Why do you think I know?" Pacifica snapped. "I'm about as confused as you are!"

Dipper sighed. "Well, is there at least someone who can steer this yacht back to shore? Someone like a captain?"

Pacifica thought for a moment. "Well, Captain Matt was supposed to check in with me when he got to the yacht and I haven't seen him all night. So…no!"

Dipper frowned. "Do you mean to tell me that we're on a yacht that's hopelessly floating out into the Pacific Ocean with no one to steer it back home?"

Pacifica nodded.

"So there's only one thing to do," Dipper said.

"Lock ourselves in the kitchen?" Mabel asked.

"No," Dipper replied. "But that is a good idea to consider if things take a turn for the worse. I mean that we have to get to the cockpit ourselves and bring this thing back to shore."

Mabel nodded in agreement. "That was my second guess. But I'm not gonna come along only because I wanna keep Waddles safe."

Soos put a hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Don't worry dude. I'll go with you."

"I'm coming too," Pacifica declared.

Dipper smiled. "Because you want to make sure that everyone on that yacht survives?"

"No, because I'm not gonna let you take all the credit if you succeed in rescuing everyone," Pacifica replied.

Dipper sighed. "Figures."

**~Jameer14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter Three: Yacht vs. Storm**

Once Dipper stepped above deck, he realized that getting to the yacht's cockpit was going to be easier said than done. The trapdoor that led below deck was near the front of the boat and the cabin containing cockpit was towards the back.

Under normal circumstances, the 320 foot walk from the trapdoor to the cabin followed by the walk up a flight of stairs on the side of the cabin that led to the cockpit would not be that challenging.

But these were not normal circumstances. The yacht was surrounded by rough waves, the heavy rain made it difficult to see, and the strong winds threatened to blow Soos, Pacifica and Dipper overboard.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Soos asked as he closed the trapdoor. "Because I don't want to see you die. You have too much to live for."

Dipper had previously been staring at the cockpit, but when he heard Soos, he looked at the Oregon shoreline off to the East (aka his right). "Soos, I'm afraid that if we don't at least try to get the yacht to shore, I won't be able to experience what I have to live for."

"Plus, _I_ wouldn't be famous for saving the 123 kids on this boat," Pacifica added.

Dipper scowled. "Seriously, we could all die in a matter of minutes, and all you're worried about is fame?"

Pacifica shrugged. "If I have no fame, I may as well be dead."

Dipper sighed. "Why am I not surprised? You know what, forget that. Let's just try to get to the cockpit."

Dipper, Soos, and Pacifica began the arduous walk across the deck.

As he walked, Dipper noticed that the wind and waves combined were pushing the yacht away from the Oregon shoreline. _Great_, he thought. _The waves and winds are gonna make getting this thing back home a million times harder! _

When the three of them were about three-fourths of the way there, a large wave slammed into the right side of the yacht, causing it to tilt almost ninety degrees.

Soos, Pacifica, and Dipper screamed as they slid towards the side of the boat.

As Dipper and Pacifica fell past the side railings and toward the ocean water below, Soos grabbed onto the railing with one hand and Dipper's arm with the other.

Then, using his free hand, Dipper grabbed Pacifica's hand to prevent her from falling into the Ocean.

When the yacht righted itself four seconds later, Soos, Dipper and Pacifica were slammed into the side of the boat.

"Soos, that was amazing!" Dipper said once the three of them got safely back on deck. "You saved our lives!"

Soos pumped his fist in the air. "Pterodactyl bros unite!"

Dipper frowned. "You do know that we're not dealing with dinosaurs, right?"

Soos looked around and nodded thoughtfully. "I have a feeling you might be right. In that case, we might want to get to the cockpit."

The three of them ran the remaining distance to the cabin, then up the flight of stairs and into the cockpit.

Pacifica was the last one to enter and she slammed the door shut behind her. "Oh my gosh! That was…that was crazy! We…we almost…died!"

"Consider that the price of the fame you want," Dipper said.

Suddenly, another wave hit the yacht from the front causing the boat to tilt backwards sixty degrees for a few seconds.

"_We're gonna die!_" Pacifica wailed once the boat rightened itself.

Dipper grabbed her by the shoulders. "Get a grip! We're not gonna die!" He turned away from Pacifica and looked at the dashboard, which was filled with screens, buttons, and levers. "Now how do we turn on the engine?"

"Why don't we try this?" Soos pushed a green "ON" button and the screens and most of the buttons on the dashboard lit up.

Dipper found a lever labeled "accelerate" and pushed on it. Less than a second later, the yacht lurched forward.

Dipper then used the steering wheel in front of the dashboard to make the boat east, but a large wave turned the yacht north.

"Soos, I think we might need a GPS to help lead us back to shore," Dipper said. "Do you know where it is?"

"Could this be it?" Soos pointed to a metal box on the right side of the dashboard with a blank screen on it. Above the screen, the letters GPS were engraved in the metal.

"Yes, that's it!" Dipper turned on the GPS.

But suddenly, Soos pulled the GPS off of the dashboard and threw it through the windshield and into the ocean water below. This caused the glass that made the windshield to shatter.

"Soos…_Why would you do that_!" Dipper bellowed.

"Because you wanted the GPS to lead us home," Soos replied.

"NOT…_LITERALLY_!" Dipper sighed and turned the steering wheel as hard as he could in an attempt to get the yacht to go east, but the waves were trying to push the boat northwest.

Eventually, Dipper's hands slipped, the steering wheel spun in the opposite direction he'd been pushing it, and the yacht turned northwest.

"You're going the wrong way. The shore's over there." Pacifica pointed east.

"I know that!" Dipper snapped.

"Then do something!"

Suddenly, an abnormally large wave slammed into the side of the yacht, causing it to flip 180 degrees and go under water. Once below sea level, the boat turned right side up and began to rise.

But the cockpit quickly filled with water due to the broken window. Mere seconds felt like hours as Dipper, Soos, and Pacifica desperately held their breaths.

Ten seconds later, the yacht resurfaced above water. The ocean water in the cockpit flowed out via the hole in the windshield and various cracks and holes in the door.

This left Dipper, Soos, and Pacifica on the floor of the cockpit, panting.

Dipper tried to sit up, but all the energy had been drained out of him, so he fell back down and passed out.

**~Jameer14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I start, I'd like to thank mon-Ra for pointing out my error last chapter where I called the bridge the cockpit. From now on, the room that I referred to as the cockpit in the last chapter will now be referred to as the bridge. So without further ado, here's chapter four. Enjoy!:**

**Chapter Four: The Scapegoat and his Nephew's Plan**

The next morning, Mr. and Mrs. Northwest were on a Coast Guard boat with Captain Matt and a few other Coast Guard Members.

Last night had been pretty rough. When the parents had come to pick up their kids just before midnight, many of them were furious to find out that the yacht their kids were on was lost in a storm on the Pacific Ocean. And just like Preston had feared, quite a few parents were threatening to sue the Northwest family.

And to make matters worse, the Coast Guard had refused to search for the yacht last night because storm created conditions that could sink all search boats and helicopters.

But when the sun rose at 7:00 am, the coast Guard invited the Northwest family to come along on the search for the yacht. So far, they'd been out on the water for four hours and had no luck.

"I'm afraid that we might not find those kids," Preston was saying. "And if that ends up happening, I'll sue the Coast Guard for every penny they own! Because if they'd gone out and searched last night, then maybe we would have found the yacht and I wouldn't have several lawsuits against my family."

"You know, it's pretty sad that all you care about is getting sued," Captain Matt said.

Preston scowled. "I have my priorities and you have yours."

Matt sighed. "Whatever. And besides, you can't sue the Coast Guard for not going out last night. They had perfectly good reasons for their decision."

"But I need a scapegoat for all of this!" Preston argued. "And at the moment, the Coast Guard is the best candidate."

"But it's your fault that the yacht detached from the dock," Mrs. Northwest said. "I mean, you remember how you threw the knife that cut the rope, right?"

"Of course I do!" Preston snapped. "But I told the police something different last night. As far as they're concerned, the rope snapped from too much tension."

"So you lied to the authorities?" Captain Matt asked.

"When you say it like that, you make it sound like a bad thing," Preston said.

"But it is."

Preston grabbed Captain Matt by the shirt. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this conversation, or so help me God, I will make sure you won't get to tell anyone anything ever again."

Captain Matt pulled himself free. "Yeah, whatever."

At that moment, the Coast Guard officer in charge of the search boat they were all on walked over to Matt, Preston, and Mrs. Northwest. "I need to tell you all something."

Preston sighed. "What is it, Eric?"

"We're fifty miles from shore, and we haven't seen any signs of the yacht," Officer Eric reported. "So at this point, one of two things happened: a) the storm pushed the yacht more than sixty miles from shore, or b) the storm sunk the yacht. And as of right now, it's probably gonna be option b."

Preston scowled. "If you don't find those kids alive, I will sue you for not going out last night!"

"You could sue us for that right now if you really wanted to," Officer Eric said calmly. "But either way…you won't win."

"I can't believe that this is actually happening!" Preston said. "I mean, it's not like the answer to all of my problems will just come floating to us."

Suddenly, a shout came from the front of the boat: "Hey, there's someone in the water!"

"Reel him in!" Eric ordered.

Preston, his wife, Matt and Eric ran to the front of the boat and watched as an old looking man was pulled aboard.

Officer Eric handed the old man a towel. "State your name, sir."

"St-Stanford Pines," the old man stammered as he wrapped the towel around himself.

Eric looked at Mrs. Northwest. "Was he on the yacht last night?"

After looking over the list, Mrs. Northwest nodded. "He wasn't on the _official_ guest list, but it says here that he did get on the boat."

"How were you able to swim that long?" Matt asked.

"When I was in Columbian prison, my cell mated taught me how to swim with a capital S," Stan replied. "I mean, if I really wanted to, I could swim from Tampa to Mexico. Why pay a whole bunch of money for an expensive cruise when you could just swim to Mexico for free?"

Suddenly, a plan popped into Preston's head. "Wait a second, that man is the reason that the yacht is lost!"

Stanford looked shocked. "That's preposterous!"

Eric crossed his arms. "Explain yourself, Mr. Northwest."

"Well, the yacht is out at sea because the rope broke after it had too much tension, right?" Preston said. "Well, he must have turned on the engine and pulled the boat away from the dock, causing the rope to snap! Then, he drove it out too far to be found and jumped overboard to leave the kids to die while he used his swimming skills he learned in prison to survive!"

"How would he have known how far he was from shore?" Eric asked.

Preston thought for a moment before snapping his fingers. "The GPS! Matt, you said the GPS could only be turned on when the engine itself was on, right?"

"Yes," Matt said slowly.

Preston looked at Officer Eric. "And you said you briefly received a signal from the GPS last night, right?"

Officer Eric nodded. "In fact, we're over its last known location…"

Stan looked around in disbelief. "Are you guys seriously buying this? _I fell off the boat!_"

"That's what they all say," Preston said with a disapproving tone.

"But it's true!" Stan protested.

"Well, Mr. Northwest's story makes sense," Eric said. "After all, you do have a criminal record." He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed the old man. "Stanford Pines, you are under arrest for second degree murder, attempted murder, aggravated manslaughter, and child abuse. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in an official court of law."

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before," Stan grumbled.

Preston smiled. Everything was beginning to go his way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dipper woke with a start. He, Soos, and Pacifica were bridge of the yacht.

Dipper stood up and looked at the dashboard. All the screens but one was off. The one that was still on said: WARNING! TOAL ENGINE FAILURE! BRING YACHT TO DOCK IMMIDIATELY.

Dipper sighed as he read the warning. _If only we could_, he thought.

He then looked at the bridge's windshield. It was overcast outside, but Dipper was still able to tell that it was well after sunrise. He also noticed that the water was calm, which was good.

In fact, water was the only thing in sight.

"Oh no!" Dipper bolted out of the bridge, down the stairs and onto the main deck. He stood in the middle of the main deck and did a 360 to look at all of his surroundings. There was no land in sight. The Ocean water the yacht rested on stretched out for miles in every direction.

"_Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_!" Dipper wailed. He dropped to his knees.

A couple of minutes later, Soos and Pacifica walked over to him.

"What's going on, dude?" Soos asked.

Dipper took a ragged breath before breaking the news. "We are truly lost at sea."

* * *

A few minutes later, the three of them walked to the front of the boat and used the trapdoor to go below deck.

Halfway down the stairs, Dipper, Soos, and Pacifica stopped to look around the party room. It was a complete mess. All of the kids lay on the floor around or on top of food, pool table equipment, TVs, remotes, and ski balls. Luckily, there were no visible holes for water to get in.

Suddenly, Mabel ran over to the three of them with Waddles trailing her.

"Dipper! Soos! I'm so glad you're okay!" Mabel gave the two boys a hug.

Pacifica scowled. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Oh, sorry." Mabel gave Pacifica a hug.

Dipper stared at the mess. "Normally, I'd ask what went on down here, but I don't need to because I can already tell just be looking."

"It must have been worse for you," Mabel said. "For most of the night, I was afraid that you had died, like…Grunkle Stan." Tears began to stream down her face.

Soos sniffled and rubbed his nose. "I can't believe he's dead. Stan had so much to live for."

Dipper put his hand on Mabel's shoulder. "We're not gonna let his death be in vain. We have to survive. For him."

Pacifica put her hands on her hips. "And how do you expect to do that?"

"Watch." Dipper turned to the other kids in the party room and clapped his hands. "Everyone listen up! I have some good news and some bad news."

"Bad news first!" called out Grenda.

"Okay, bad news it is," Dipper said. "Here you go: the engine's totaled and we're lost at sea."

"So pretty much we're dead," Robbie said.

"Not quite," Dipper said. "The good news is that I have a plan."

"Like any plan you come up with will help us survive!" Gideon called out.

Dipper ignored Gideon. "Is there anyone in here that knows a lot about boats or engines?"

A few kids raised their hands.

"Well, maybe you guys could try to repair that yacht's engine," Dipper said. "And I also want us to inventory all of the eatable food we have so that it can be appropriately rationed. And we also need to throw anything we don't need overboard to lighten the weight of the boat."

For a second, there was complete silence. Then, Candy said, "This plan just might work."

Mabel put an arm around her brother. "Of course the plan will work. Dipper made it. He may be a real dork at times, but he also has his genius moments. Like right now."

**~Jameer14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter Five: Who Should Be In Charge?**

Surprisingly, everyone listened to Dipper. Once he laid out his plans, the kids decided whether they wanted to inventory the kitchen, help with the yacht's engine, or clean up the mess below deck. In the end, Mabel was in charge of inventory and clean-up, Soos lead the team that would help repair the engine, and Candy helped Dipper calculate appropriate ration sizes based on the food inventory reports.

About an hour and a half after everyone started working, Gideon walked over to Pacifica. She'd been standing at the bow of the boat and staring at the Pacific Ocean.

"I need to talk to you," Gideon said.

Pacifica looked at him with a confused face. "_Um_…do I, like, know you?"

"My name is Gideon Gleeful, child psychic." He held out his hand to shake.

Pacifica crossed her arms. "Wait a second, weren't you that one kid that was exposed as a fraud?"

Gideon took his hand back. "I could say the same thing about your family."

"Yeah, well that doesn't matter because I'm rich," Pacifica said. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be in jail?"

"I had to pull _a lot _of strings to get to this yacht party," Gideon said. "Let's just say that if we are ever found, I'm gonna owe quite a few people some favors."

"Wait, why are we talking again?" Pacifica asked.

"Because I needed to ask you something: isn't this your yacht?!"

"Duh! Who do you think threw last night's party?"

"_Then why are you letting Dipper lead us through this crisis?!_" Gideon said harshly.

Pacifica sighed. "I don't know. It's just that, like, he's just so good at it. How was I supposed to know that in order to survive, we needed to make a plan?"

"Everybody knows that!" snapped Gideon. "Besides, we need to take him down! I don't want to…no, scratch that. I _cannot _live in any place where Dipper's in charge. I have an idea! Why don't we throw him off the boat?"

"No," Pacifica said. "I don't like Dipper and all, but I'm not a murderer. I was thinking that I could challenge him for his position."

"Yeah, I like that plan," Gideon said. "I like all of it except for one thing: _it won't work!_"

Pacifica crossed her arms. "And your idea of murdering him is better than my idea? No wonder you're in jail."

"Well, think about it. If we threw Dipper off the boat, then he wouldn't be in charge anymore."

Pacifica sighed. "Look, Gilroy, is it; I think we should try my idea first. And if it doesn't work… then I guess we'll try yours. But if Dipper gets thrown overboard, I want no part of it. Deal?" she held out her hand to shake.

"First, my name is _Gideon_! And second…we have a deal." Gideon shook Pacifica's hand.

* * *

An hour later, Dipper and Candy were still in the bridge when Mabel walked in with Waddles trailing her.

"_Hello! _How are my good friend and my favorite brother doing with their task?" Mabel asked cheerfully.

"Mabel, I'm you're only brother," Dipper pointed out.

"But that doesn't mean you can't be my favorite," Mabel said. She noticed her twin was not smiling. "What's wrong?"

"It's just that things are looking bleak," Dipper replied. "We have a lot less eatable food than I thought."

"Based on the inventory we got, if everyone on the boat had two meals a day, the food we have would only last us through tomorrow," Candy explained.

"Then why don't you make the serving sizes smaller?" Mabel suggested.

Candy cupped her hands together. "This is how big the servings will be."

"Well…we can survive on one handful of food per day, right?" Mabel said with as much optimism as she could.

"Not realistically." Dipper walked over to the bridge's partially broken windshield and stared at the main deck below where kids were throwing unnecessary items overboard. "I feel so bad about the small serving sizes. Everyone's working so hard and they deserve more food than we have."

"Why don't we go fishing?" Mabel asked.

Candy nodded thoughtfully. "If we could craft something to catch fish with, that just might work."

Dipper turned around. "Oh, Mabel, that reminds me. Leave Waddles in here."

Mabel frowned. "Why?"

"When the food gets low, and it already is, people are gonna start seeing Waddles as a walking plate of bacon," Dipper said. "And I don't want to see someone try to kill him."

"He has a point," Candy agreed.

"Okay, but I'm gonna come back tonight to sleep with Waddles like we do at home," Mabel said.

"Sure, why not," Dipper said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going down to the engine room to see how Soos and his crew are doing."

"I'll come and get you if any more food inventory reports come in," Candy said.

"Okay." Dipper left the bridge, walked across the deck, used the trapdoor to go below deck, walked across the party room, went through the kitchen, and entered a room about half the size of the already small kitchen.

Soos and four other kids were sitting on the floor and had taken apart the engine to dry its parts.

"How's it going down here?" Dipper asked.

A girl Dipper recognized as Miranda stood up. "Not good," she said. "I don't even know how the engine got so wet."

"That must mean there's a hole somewhere," Dipper said. "And we need to find it before it causes more problems."

"But don't worry dude," Soos said. "We should have it dry within an hour and then we'll put it back together. But doing so would be so much easier with some duct tape."

Pacifica suddenly entered the engine room. "Dipper, there you are. We need to talk."

Dipper sighed. "What is it, Pacifica?"

"You're doing a real good job of leading us through this whole lost at sea problem."

Dipper smiled. "Thanks. You know, it feels good to be appreciated."

"Cool. Now stop being such a good leader."

"What? Why?"

"This is my yacht! If anyone should be in charge, it's _me_!"

"Why don't you leave Dipper alone?" Miranda snapped. "We all know he'd be a way better person to be in charge compared to you."

"Like I'd listen to a skinny girl in sneakers, jeans, and a boring t-shirt," Pacifica snarled. She turned to Dipper. "If you know what's good for you, then you're gonna step aside and let me take charge!"

"You know, the fact that you're acting like this shows us that you're not the person who should be in charge," Dipper said. "Besides, you'd still need to convince everyone else that you're the better leader."

"Well, maybe that's what I'll do!" Pacifica snapped. "And don't say I didn't warn you!" She stormed out of the engine room.

"Do you think she'll really try to convince everyone?" Soos asked.

Dipper shrugged. "Maybe. But if she does, I doubt anyone will follow her orders."

"True that," Miranda agreed. "After everything you've done for us all so far, I don't think people would want you to step down."

But Dipper still had his doubts. Once everyone found out how little food they'd be having for dinner, he feared that everyone would metaphorically jump his ship and start following Pacifica.

Because hunger can cause people to make judgment impaired decisions.

**~Jameer14**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter Six: Opportunities ****(Part One)**

To serve dinner, Dipper and Mabel had set up a table in front of the doors heading leading to the kitchen and a long line zig-zagged across the party room as kids waited for dinner to begin.

At the serving table with the twins were Candy and Soos.

Dipper checked his watch anxiously. "Well, here we go. It's seven o'clock, which means it's time to start serving dinner."

"Dude, why do you sound so nervous?" Soos asked.

"I'm just worried that when people see the small serving size, they'll go berserk," Dipper said.

"Well, it doesn't matter if they do end up having a problem with the food size, because it doesn't change how much they get," Candy said.

There were other things Dipper was worried the food shortage would cause, like Pacifica using this as a reason for her to take charge of everything.

So it didn't help when he noticed the first two people in line were Gideon and Pacifica.

"This isn't good," Mabel said once she saw what Dipper was looking at. "Both of our enemies in the same place together. This can't mean anything good."

"But why are they together?" Dipper asked himself.

Soos handed both Pacifica and Gideon a brown paper bag from under the table. "Enjoy!"

Gideon opened the bag and did a double take. "What the heck is this? The appetizer?"

"No, it's dinner," Candy said firmly.

"But there's barely any food in there," Gideon complained. "_I will not stand for this!_" He hurled his bag to the floor.

Pacifica frowned. "You're making a scene."

Gideon glared at her. "You mean to tell me that you _agree with Dipper_?" he seethed. "And that _he's_ the right person to be in charge? Because if not, somebody should see this as an _opportunity_ to make a difference"

"Oh, right." Pacifica cleared her throat. "This food shortage is absolute cow poop! If I was in charge, we'd eat all the food we want!"

The other kids in the room began to clap and nod with approval.

Meanwhile, Dipper was infuriated. He couldn't believe that both Pacifica _and_ Gideon were plotting against him and his ideas! Besides, there was no official person in charge, but for some reason Gideon was under the impression that Dipper was.

Dipper stood up on the table. "Listen up! We do not have a lot of food! But we try to give you as much as we can so that we don't run out so quickly! Because if we give it all to you now like Pacifica wants to do, then we'll have no food for tomorrow! That being said, if you're gonna sit here and complain about the portion size, then you may as well not have your ration. So if that's your deal, then leave now or forever hold your silence!"

The party room became dead silent, much to the dismay of Gideon and Pacifica.

"I can't believe you all are buying this!" Gideon scoffed.

"But he does have a point," some random kid said.

"No he does not!" Gideon snatched up his paper bag and stormed away, followed by Pacifica.

* * *

Ninety minutes later, Dipper, Soos, Candy, Waddles, and Miranda were all in the bridge.

Soos had said earlier that the engine had been dried and reassembled, but it could not be turned on from the bridge. So he and Miranda needed someone who was good with wires and such, like Candy, to help them figure out how to get the engine going.

While the three of them worked, Dipper looked out the bridge's windshield. The sun was almost set, but thick rain clouds made it look darker than he was used to. The wind speeds around the yacht were getting faster and faster each minute.

"Guys, how much longer will that take?" Dipper said.

"Why do you ask?" Soos said.

"Because we may be put in a situation where we'll have to get out of here in a hurry," Dipper replied.

"Don't worry, it'll only be a couple of minutes," Candy said. "I am literally so close to solving the problem, so I can't stop until I'm done."

"She seems to know what she's doing," Soos said with a nod of approval.

"I'm just worried about getting hit with another storm," Dipper said. "I mean, for all we know, we could be floating into the middle of the hurricane. So at this point, rain is really bad. Especially with the damage it caused from last night."

As if on cue, it began to pour rain outside.

Miranda frowned. "So I'm guessing that you don't like that."

Immediately following her comment, there was a nearby flash of lightning followed by a loud clap of thunder, causing her to jump.

"Or that," Miranda added.

"Both of those are really bad news," Dipper said. "We need to get back to the below deck now!"

He, Soos, and Miranda bolted out of the bridge, down the stairs on the side of the cabin, and across the main deck.

Dipper was about halfway to the trapdoor that led below deck when he stopped in his tracks. "Wait a second, where's Candy?"

Soos and Miranda both stopped and turned around to look at Dipper.

"I think Candy and Waddles are still back in the bridge!" Soos exclaimed.

"This is not good!" Dipper said. "They're both in grave danger!"

"What do we do?" Soos said.

Dipper thought for a moment before speaking. "I'm gonna go back to get them!"

"We'll come with you!" Miranda said.

"No, it'll be quicker if I do this on my own!" Dipper said. "You and Soos get to safety below deck.

He turned around and ran back to the bridge before Miranda and Soos could argue.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gideon sat on the steps near the trapdoor and was miserable. Dipper was still the leader!

Gideon could not take this for much longer! He had to do something.

Obviously, Pacifica's way was not going to work, so it was time for Gideon to do things his way. But he had to wait for the perfect opportunity, and who knew how long that could take?

Suddenly, Soos and a girl that seemed to be shadowing Dipper entered the party room dripping wet.

Curious, Gideon peeked his head out the trapdoors and saw two things. First, he saw that the yacht was in the midst of another ferocious storm. And second, he saw Dipper running away from the trapdoor and toward the bridge.

This was the opportunity Gideon needed. He could go out there and throw Dipper overboard. With all the confusion and disarray the storm caused added with the darkness from the cloud cover, Dipper wouldn't see the attack coming.

Gideon was not going to let Dipper win.

He was not going to let this perfect opportunity pass him by.

He was not going to lose.

Gideon bolted out onto the main deck and charged after Dipper.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**~Jameer14**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter Seven: Opportunities ****(Part 2)**

_(_PREVIOUSLY ON_LOST AT SEA)_

_Dipper checked his watch anxiously. "Well, here we go. It's seven o'clock, which means it's time to start serving dinner."_

_…_

_"__Oh, right." Pacifica cleared her throat. "This food shortage is absolute cow poop! If I was in charge, we'd eat all the food we want!"_

_…_

_Dipper stood up on the table. "Listen up! We do not have a lot of food! But we try to give you as much as we can so that we don't run out so quickly! Because if we give it all to you now like Pacifica wants to do, then we'll have no food for tomorrow! That being said, if you're gonna sit here and complain about the portion size, then you may as well not have your ration. So if that's your deal, then leave now or forever hold your silence!"_

_The party room became dead silent, much to the dismay of Gideon and Pacifica._

_"__I can't believe you all are buying this!" Gideon scoffed._

_…_

_Soos had said earlier that the engine had been dried and reassembled, but it could not be turned on from the bridge. So he and Miranda needed someone who was good with wires and such, like Candy, to help them figure out how to get the engine going._

_While the three of them worked, Dipper looked out the bridge's windshield. The sun was almost set, but thick rain clouds made it look darker than he was used to. The wind speeds around the yacht were getting faster and faster each minute._

_…_

_Miranda frowned. "So I'm guessing that you don't like that."_

_Immediately following her comment, there was a nearby flash of lightning followed by a loud clap of thunder, causing her to jump._

_"__Or that," Miranda added._

_"__Both of those are really bad news," Dipper said. "We need to get back to the below deck now!"_

_…_

_"__I think Candy and Waddles are still back in the bridge!" Soos exclaimed._

_"__This is not good!" Dipper said. "They're both in grave danger!" _

_"__What do we do?" Soos said._

_Dipper thought for a moment before speaking. "I'm gonna go back to get them!"_

_…_

_Meanwhile, Gideon sat on the steps near the trapdoor and was miserable. Dipper was still the leader! _

_Gideon could not take this for much longer! He had to do something._

_…_

_Curious, Gideon peeked his head out the trapdoors and saw two things. First, he saw that the yacht was in the midst of another ferocious storm. And second, he saw Dipper running away from the trapdoor and toward the bridge._

_This was the opportunity Gideon needed. He could go out there and throw Dipper overboard. With all the confusion and disarray the storm caused added with the darkness from the cloud cover, Dipper wouldn't see the attack coming._

_Gideon was not going to let Dipper win._

_He was not going to let this perfect opportunity pass him by._

_He was not going to lose._

_Gideon bolted out onto the main deck and charged after Dipper._

* * *

Dipper burst into the bridge. "Candy! What are you still doing here? Both you and Waddles both need to come with me below deck now!"

Mabel's pig squealed in fear, as if to agree.

"But I'm almost done!" Candy protested. "You and Waddles go ahead of me and I'll catch up! There's nothing that will stop me from finishing!"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of lightning immediately followed by a clap of thunder that nearly deafened Candy and Dipper, causing them both to jump and press their hands to their ears.

"Except for that," Candy said as she cautiously moved her hands away from her ears a few seconds later.

"Then let's not waste any time." Dipper untied Waddles and led the pig and Candy out of the bridge and down the steps on the side of the cabin.

The three of them had been running across the deck for a few seconds when Dipper was suddenly tackled.

Another flash of lightning revealed that Gideon was the attacker.

"What are you doing?" Dipper yelled as he pulled himself free of his enemy's grasp.

"You're getting off this boat, Dipper!" Gideon shouted back. "I'm tired of you being in charge!"

"Nobody is officially in charge!" Dipper snapped.

"Well, the way you've been acting on this yacht seems to say otherwise!" Gideon countered.

Suddenly, Candy (who now held onto Waddles' leash) screamed and Mabel's pig squealed along in terror.

Dipper looked in the direction both of them were looking and saw that they were staring at what appeared to be a ten foot tall palm tree flying with the wind toward the yacht.

Dipper ran over and pushed Candy and Waddles out of the way and the tree slammed into the spot on the deck where they'd previously been standing.

The three of them slid for a few feet before stopping. Waddles immediately got back up, squealed, and ran towards the front of the boat.

Candy and Dipper, however, still lay on the deck.

"Y-you saved me," Candy stammered.

"Well we can't celebrate yet," Dipper said. "We still need to get to safety."

At that moment, there was another flash of lightning and this allowed Dipper to watch in full light as the yacht slammed sideways into a really large rock in the water. This caused the boat to nearly split in half across the middle.

Dipper stood up and watched as several kids ran up from the party room onto the main deck and began to scream and panic.

"Oh, no," Dipper said. "This is bad. This is _really_ bad."

"What do we do?" Candy asked.

Before he could answer, Dipper was tackled by Gideon and the two of them rolled across the deck for about fifteen seconds.

Eventually, Gideon was on top and had Dipper pinned below him.

"HA! I won!" Gideon taunted.

"Are you kidding me?" Dipper screamed. "Can't you find something else to worry about? Especially at a time like this?! All hell has broken loose for crying out loud! The boat is gonna sink, everyone's running to and fro in a frenzied panic, and to top it all off, we're trapped in a monster storm for the second night in a row. We could have wandered into the hurricane for crying out loud!"

"Well, here's what _I_ know," Gideon snarled. "This boat, whether it floats or sinks, will be a lot better off _without you_!" He pulled Dipper to his feet and shoved him away.

Dipper stumbled backwards and he eventually tripped over the side of the boat. But he did manage to grab onto the railings with both hands.

Gideon walked over to the railing and slammed his fist down on Dipper's hand.

"Ow!" Dipper pulled away the hand Gideon had hit and was now holding onto the railing with one hand.

"Goodbye Dipper Pines," Gideon said with an evil smirk on his face. "Do you have any last words before I make you fall into the water below?"

Before anything else could happen, the side of the boat Dipper and Gideon were on slammed into something really large and hard.

Because of this, two things happened: First, both Dipper and Gideon were thrown off the boat. Then, the yacht itself turned on its side ninety degrees.

As Dipper fell, he closed his eyes, spread out his arms and waited for the inevitable. If he was going to die, then this was the way to go.

A second later, Dipper's body slammed into…sand.

Almost immediately after, Gideon landed face down in the sand a few feet to Dipper's right.

"What in the world…?" Dipper was incredibly confused. But as he sat up, another nearby flash of lightning (it was a really stormy night) allowed him to see that he and Gideon were on a sandy beach. He also saw that the yacht lay on its side near the water and many of the kids who had run above deck in a frenzy were now falling into the sand. But those who hadn't were not streaming out of the boat, most of them screaming and crying.

Dipper even saw Waddles running in a circle, squealing in terror the whole time.

Suddenly it all made sense to Dipper. The tree in the wind, the rock in the water, the constant lightning…the yacht had been approaching an island!

Gideon lifted his head up. "This doesn't…but the ocean…land?" His head fell on its side as he lost consciousness.

Dipper looked at the chaos surrounding him. The kids needed someone to assure them that everything would be alright. He tried to get on his feet, but his head spun too violently and he passed out.

**Before I sign out, I thought I might let you all know something. Recently, I've been trying to keep the days I update fan fictions consistent, like how I always update ****_Lost at Sea_**** on Mondays. But after putting together my weekly schedule, I realized that it just wasn't working. So I rearranged the schedule based on my own personal day to day schedule (aka how much free time I have each day) and how well each fan fiction is doing. So the following schedule is the best way to go and will become effective next week (By the way, this author's note will be put at the end of every one of my updates this week): ****Mondays****- ****_Norrisville Lockdown_****, ****Tuesdays-****_Lost at Sea_****, ****Wednesdays****- ****_1_****_st_****_ Annual Gravity Falls Fan Fiction Awards_****, ****Thursdays****- ****_Digital Falls_****, ****Fridays****- ****_Abduction_****. The reason I'm telling you this is so you know when to check back for my fan fics :)****. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**~Jameer14**


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter Eight: Decisions**

The next morning back in Gravity Falls, Grunkle Stan was attending his first court hearing for the accused murder associated with the yacht.

The judge looked at both the defense and prosecution's tables.

Sitting at the Prosecution's table was Preston and two lawyers, one representing the Northwest family and the other representing the Prosecution.

Sitting at the Defense's table was Stan (in the standard orange jail jumpsuit) and the cheapest lawyer he could find.

Spectators in the audience included various members of the local press, Mrs. Northwest, Captain Matt, and even Lazy Susan.

A somewhat old looking judge slammed down his gavel to call the court into session. "Hello everyone! My name is Marco Doyle. But in this room, I will be referred to as either judge Marco, or Judge Doyle. Now it appears we are here today to hear the case of the State of Oregon v. Stanford Pines in the criminal charges of second degree murder, attempted murder, aggravated manslaughter, and child abuse. Now Haley Collins, I presume your defendant is pleading not guilty?"

Grunkle Stan's lawyer stood up. "That is correct, your honor."

Judge Marco looked at the Prosecution. "And Zach Dablaer from the state and Mark Patrich for the Northwests wish to charge and prosecute the defendant?"

Zach (Preston's lawyer) stood up. "Yes, your honor."

Judge Marco leaned back in his chair. "Very well then. I will now hear notions from both sides."

Lawyer Haley stood up. "Your honor, my client is requesting bail."

Zach shot up. "I highly advise against that!"

Judge Marco put a hand up. "Calm down, Dablaer. Now Collins, let me hear your reasons as to why I should grant the defendant bail until the impending trial."

"There is no evidence at all that links my client to doing anything unlawful," Hayley said. "He shouldn't be sitting in jail for something he didn't do while we wait for the trial to begin."

"Your honor, she is obviously wrong!" Mark interjected. "The reasons the defendant was arrested are perfectly valid. He killed those kids on that boat!"

"On the contrary, is there any cold hard evidence that you could bring in here right now that could help prove Mr. Pines' guilt?"

Zach cleared his throat. "Your honor, the defendant has a criminal record! And my client's story—"

"Is just a story with no real proof to back it up!" Haley finished.

"Objection!" Zach snapped. "She interrupted me!"

Judge Marco shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter what you say now, because I have already made my decision. In my opinion, the defense has a point. Until the prosecution or Mr. Northwest can bring in some tactile proof that could be used against the defendant, I have no reason not to grant him bail. But since Mr. Pines has a criminal record, he will be required to wear an ankle monitor."

Stan shrugged. "No big deal.

"But your honor!" Mark protested. "Just hear me out—"

"I already have," interrupted Judge Marco. "My decision is final: Stanford Pines' bail is to be set at $250,000." He slammed down his gavel.

**(By the way, I know that a real court may or may not go like the way it did just now, but do remember that this is fiction and anything can happen)**

* * *

Meanwhile, on the island, Dipper woke up with a start. The first things he noticed was the bright sun shining down on him and the fact that all of his exposed skin was nearly covered with bug bites.

Dipper scratched his arms and legs as he sat up and looked around the beach. The yacht, now broken in two, lay on its side a few feet from the water. The front and back half of the boat were only separated by a few yards.

The beach itself seemed to stretch with the shoreline on for miles in both directions, but if one walked straight out of the water and across the width of the beach (twenty yards) they'd run into a dense looking forest. And off into the distance, the land in the forest seemed to curve upward near the center of the island to form what looked like a small mountain.

The sand was littered with at least 100 kids and one pig, but most of the kids were sleeping. Those who were awake just stared off into space, likely in shock.

Dipper stood up and did a head count. He got 107.

That couldn't be right. He remembered Pacifica saying there were 123 kids on the boat.

Dipper did a second head count and got the same result. This was really bad. But maybe if Dipper woke everyone up and assembled them, then maybe he would find the missing.

Dipper walked back and forth, clapped his hands together and began to shout: "Wake up! We need to get up now! This is an emergency! Please gather in one big group."

Mabel, Waddles, and Miranda approached Dipper.

"What are you doing?" Mabel asked.

"Yeah, is there a point to this?" Miranda added.

Dipper explained the situation with missing a sixteen kids and needing to get everyone together to try to account for them all. Soon after, Miranda and Mabel were helping Dipper round everybody up.

He noticed a few stragglers come out of the broken yacht and the forest, which was good.

Once everyone was rounded up, Dipper did a third head count and got 118. This meant there were still five kids unaccounted for, but it was better than the 16 they'd originally been missing.

Dipper looked at the crowd of 118 kids. "Hello, everyone! Sorry if I startled you, but I needed to do a headcount to see how many people we're actually missing. But don't worry. There's no need to panic."

Suddenly, Pacifica stepped out of the group. "No! Everybody worry! Everybody panic! Do whatever you want!"

The crowd began to get uneasy, so Dipper had to bring back the reassurance. "Nobody listen to her! Just stay calm!"

"No, listen to me!" Pacifica ordered. "And be the complete opposite of calm!"

The crowd was now really confused, so they just stayed silent.

Dipper turned on Pacifica. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"I'm not being difficult!" Pacifica snapped. "I'm just showing the kids that I can take charge of a situation!"

Dipper grabbed at his cap in anger. "You don't do that by _sending the wrong message!_"

"All I'm doing is keeping them from making the wrong choices by following you."

Dipper took off his cap and hurled it to the ground. Oh my goodness! I've had it up to here with both you _AND_ Gideon being overly concerned about taking charge! You are _impossible_ to deal with!"

"You're impossible to deal with too!" Pacifica fired back. "But luckily, I have a solution." She picked up a random stick, walked to where the sand met the water, and dragged the stick through the sand all the way to the forest, creating a line between her and Dipper.

Pacifica walked back to Dipper and faced him without crossing the line. "This will be my side of this beach, and that will be your side," she said. "You can do whatever you want on your side and I'll do the same with mine. But the best part is that everyone can choose which side they want to live on, plus, they can switch at any time. Especially once they realize how bad living on your side would be. Deal?" She held out her hand to shake.

Dipper looked around and decided he liked his side of the beach. Besides, his side had the yacht and even thought it was broken, it still had plenty of resources. He guessed it would take about an hour for Pacifica to realize that. But until then, he may as well take advantage of the situation.

"Deal." Dipper took Pacifica's hand and shook it.

**Just out of curiosity, which side would you choose and why? **

**~Jameer14**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter Nine: Turning Things Around**

Back in Gravity Falls, Captain Matt approached the Mystery Shack's front door. There was a sign taped to it that read: CLOSED.

This was not going to be easy. But Matt hoped that he could at least get Stan to listen to him.

Captain Matt knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, Stan Pines opened it a crack. "Unless you wanna buy something really expensive, we're closed!"

"Stan, it's me!" Matt said. "We need to talk."

"Oh, in that case…" Stan tried to shut the door, but Matt put his foot in the way.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Stan complained. "Haven't you and Preston tortured me enough?"

"Yeah, but I'm trying to undo that," Matt said.

Grunkle Stan raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"I know you're innocent."

The door was opened all the way. "I'm listening…"

Captain Matt explained how he had been there when Mrs. Northwest had accidentally revealed that Preston was really the cause of the yacht detaching from the dock.

"How does that help me?" Stan asked. "Right now, it's my word against Preston's, and at this point, his word is winning."

"We could use proof," Captain Matt said. "We could go back to the dock, have you find the knife that Preston threw and submit it for evidence."

"Wait, why did you say have me find the knife?" Stan asked. "Won't you help?"

"I'll help as much as I can," Matt replied. "I don't think I can physically help you get the knife and especially not turn it into the police, because Preston swore me to secrecy, otherwise he'd sue me. And in case this goes south. I don't want to lose my life savings."

Grunkle Stan shrugged. "Fair enough."

"So, tomorrow morning at 10:30, we search for that knife and together, we can turn this case around," Matt said. He held out a hand to shake. "Deal?"

"Deal." Stan took Matt's hand and shook it.

* * *

In the end, eighty five people had gone on Dipper's side of the island while the remaining thirty three went with Pacifica.

Among Dipper's eighty five were Grenda, Candy, Soos, Miranda, Wendy, and of course, Mabel and Waddles.

Among Pacifica's thirty three were Robbie, Tambry, Lee, Nate, and Thompson.

Dipper led his eighty five near the fallen boat to deliver a short speech: "I am grateful that all of you chose to come with me on this side of the beach. But I will not lie to you. This will not be easy. There will be a lot of hard work involved, especially since we're pretty much starting from scratch. So if you're not willing to do work, fine. Just go over to Pacifica's side and don't waste my time. That just means there'll be more food and resources for us on my side of the island. But for those of you that are willing to do the necessary work, do remember that in the end, it _will_ pay off. I don't know how long we'll be on this island, but we have to survive long enough so we can find our way home and live to tell this story to our kids and grandkids. So I ask you now, are you ready?"

The eighty four kids and Soos cheered while Waddles squealed with excitement.

Dipper smiled a genuine smile. "Good. Together, we will make things better."

**~Jameer14**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry for not uploading this on Tuesday. I became engulfed in quite a bit of homework and had to push this chapter back until today. But nonetheless, here it is! Enjoy!:**

**Chapter Ten: Preston and Candy's Dilemmas **

Meanwhile, in Gravity Falls, Captain Matt nervously approached the Northwest residence.

Just about an hour ago, Preston's butler had called Matt, telling him to meet Mr. Northwest at his mansion ASAP.

There had been no explanation as to why, which was why Matt was so nervous.

After a few seconds after Matt had knocked on the door, the butler answered it.

"Good afternoon, Captain," the butler said. "Mr. Northwest has been expecting you."

Matt gulped. "Cool."

"Follow me," the butler led Matt into the Northwests' family room, where Preston and his wife sat on the couch.

"Welcome," Preston said. "Please, make yourself at home."

Matt continued to stand in the doorway. "Why did you call for me in such a hurry?"

Preston sat up straighter. "Oh, right. So I received word that one of my associates spotted you at the Mystery Shack, which is owned by none other than _Stan Pines._"

Matt raised an eyebrow. "You have people spying on me?"

Preston shrugged candidly. "Don't you remember that we have a _murderer_ in Gravity Falls? I need to make sure that my liabilities…I mean, my _friends_ are safe."

It suddenly dawned on Matt. Preston suspected that he'd visited Stan to inform the old man about what really happened with the yacht.

Granted, the suspicion was true, but Matt had to play it off.

"Let me guess, you want to know why I was at the Mystery Shack," Matt said. "AM I right?"

Preston leaned back on the couch and put his hands behind his head. "You read my mind."

"I was just there to…make sure that no one was supporting the enemy," Matt said. "If people were still shopping at the Mystery Shack, then Stan could sway the customers, who could end up being future jurors, to believe that he didn't kill those kids. But don't worry, it was empty when I was there."

"Was that the _only reason_?"

Captain Matt nodded.

Presto sighed. "Very well. You are free to go."

* * *

Once Captain Matt was gone, Presto got up and began to pace around the family room.

"Do you believe him?" Mrs. Northwest asked after a few seconds of silence.

Preston stopped pacing. "Who? Matt? I…I just don't know. I want to believe him, but I don't."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Mrs. Northwest said.

Preston ran his fingers through his hair. "Well, I have no choice. I 'm gonna have to manipulate the circumstances to test Matt's loyalty. And once I see where he really stands, I'll decide whether or not I should truly protect him…or if I should silence him."

* * *

After his mini-speech, Dipper created four groups, each with different objectives and appointed four people to lead those groups.

Mabel (with Candy as an assistant) was in charge of designing and building small huts to live in. A tall, muscularly built and trustworthy looking teen named Marco was to lead the group tasked with using fire axes from the yacht to gather wood for the campfires, huts, and hunting weapons. Soos was in charge of the group overseeing the task of fixing the yacht in any way they could. And Dipper placed himself in charge of the food gathering group.

Since they did not yet have hunting weapons, Dipper saw no need to go into the forest, where most of the island animals, if any, probably were. So he led his group of twenty one up the beach (away from Pacifica's side of course) and looked for coconuts or small sea animals that could be used for food.

Luckily, Miranda was in Dipper's group, so he had someone to talk to throughout the day.

But as the day wore on, Dipper began to wish that he'd taken his group into the forest, because the heat from the sun was really intense. And to top it all off, there were no coconut trees and only a couple of crabs had been spotted.

So around mid-day, Dipper turned his group around and they headed back to camp. By the time they got back, it was almost sundown and the only food they'd collected were seven crabs.

Upon his return, Dipper looked around to see what had been accomplished. The yacht was still in its same spot, but someone had already made a campfire and three small tepees had been built.

"Looks like Mabel's group was busy," Miranda said.

"Yeah, but I don't know how there had been able to do all that in this heat," Dipper said before flopping onto the sand.

Seconds later, Miranda lay down next to him.

Mabel and Candy approached Miranda and Dipper.

"Hey, Dips, how was your day?" Mabel asked.

"Long…and hot," Dipper replied.

"Do you like the huts Mabel and I designed?" Candy asked.

"They're lovely," Miranda said.

Candy frowned. "I was asking Dipper."

"But he's tired," Miranda said.

"I know that!"

Mabel raised an eyebrow. "Candy? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Probably just tired." Candy marched into one of the tepees.

Dipper sighed. "Is it me, or does it look like something's bothering her?"

Mabel nodded. "I think something's bothering her. I'm gonna see what it is."

* * *

Candy watched Mabel enter the tepee a few seconds later.

"Hello, Mabel," Candy said. "I was mean back there, wasn't I?"

Mabel smiled reassuringly. "Is something up?"

"How long has Dipper known that Miranda girl?" Candy asked.

Mabel shrugged. "I don't know. Probably not before yesterday. Why does it matter? Do you…do you like Dipper?"

Candy nodded hesitantly.

Mabel squealed, then said: "Ew.", but then squealed again. "Oh my goodness. You have a crush! Part of me is bothered that it's my brother, but you have a _crush_! When did you start liking him?"

"Well, ever since the yacht had gone out to sea, I was already beginning to see him in a different light," Candy explained. "But after he saved me last night, I realized I had feelings for him."

Mabel frowned. "Wait. Did you officially like him _before_ he saved you?"

"I don't think so," Candy replied. "Why?"

"I'm not sure if you actually like him," Mabel said. "You might just like the action of him saving you. I saw something like this on a TV show once (see if you can guess which one!)."

"So you're saying that I don't like Dipper himself, but the fact that he saved me?" Candy asked.

"I'm not saying that's true, but that's likely the case," Mabel answered. "Look, I'm not trying to be biased or anything, but for the next few days, I want you to pretend like Dipper never saved you. And if you still like him, then go for it. But if not, then you'll know that you only liked his actions, not the person he is."

**~Jameer14**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, everyone! Before I begin, I've been trying to update Lost at Sea on Tuesdays, but for some reason, that's when I have the most homework. So for the time being, I am moving it to Thursdays. Starting next week, ****_Norrisville Lockdown_**** will be on Wednesdays, and ****_Digital Falls_**** and ****_Abduction_**** on Fridays. Enjoy!:**

**Chapter Eleven: Deals and Offers**

Later that night, Grunkle Stan plopped down on the couch in his living room. He'd just come back from a private meeting the Coast Guard had held with him, and a select number of other parents who'd had kids on the boat, including Preston.

The Coast Guard explained that they probably would have found the boat by now if it weren't for the hurricane. They also laid out a map of the Western Coast and boxed an area in the Pacific Ocean that included all the water directly west of Oregon and Washington that stretched westward for a few hundred miles. That area was where they suspected the yacht to be.

Then, the Coast Guard drew the current updated path of Hurricane Ashlynn. It was supposed to barrel right through the boxed area.

As Grunkle Stan thought, he realized that the chances of Dipper and Mabel surviving were pretty slim. He wanted to do everything he could to bring them back home, since it was mostly his fault they were in that mess. If only he'd left when Pacifica had said she was going to use the twins as servants.

Stan wouldn't be able to live with himself if he was informed that Mabel and Dipper were found dead.

But as he racked his brain for solutions, only one idea came up. But it was the one idea Grunkle Stan did not want to use.

But if it meant that Dipper and Mabel would return home safely…

Grunkle Stan sighed. "Bill… I know you're watching."

Bill Cipher appeared in the living room. "_Aw_. I'm touched that you know when I'm around."

Stan scowled. "I don't have time for your '_small talk_'. I need you to do me a favor."

Bill crossed his arms. "And why would I do that?"

"It wouldn't be for me," Stan replied. "It'd be for my great niece and nephew. I want to see if they're alive. And if they are, then bring them home."

"Like I would save those brats!" Bill scoffed.

"What did they ever do to you?" Stan challenged.

"They've defeated me at least twice!" Bill snapped.

Stan looked down. "Wow. The things they don't tell me."

Bill chuckled and closed his eyes. "But I can tell you this: Dipper and Mabel are alive and stranded on an uncharted, nearly deserted island that is in the path of the strengthening Hurricane Ashlynn."

Stan looked up. "That's bad and good at the same time. They're alive, but if that hurricane hits the island, then it's over for them. Something needs to be done before it's too late. No great uncle should have to outlive his great niece and nephew!"

Bill opened his eye. "Well that's too bad."

Stan stood up. "Please. Save Dipper and Mabel. I'd rather rot in jail for the crime Preston's accusing me of than have them die. If you save the twins, I'll…I'll owe you a favor."

"Now we're talking!" Bill said. "So you'd do any favor?"

Stan nodded.

"Do you really trust me?" Bill asked.

"No," Stan replied. "But in the short amount of time there is to save the twins, you're the best bet I have."

Bill held out his hand. "Alright. I accept your deal."

Grunkle Stan took Bill's hand, shook it, and then let go.

After a few seconds, Grunkle Stan frowned. "Aren't you gonna go get Dipper and Mabel?"

"Wait, you meant _now_?" Bill said with false innocence. "I thought I had as long as I wanted."

"No you don't!" Stan snapped. "We had a deal!"

"The deal _is_ to bring them home safely and alive," Bill said. "So that means I can take as long as I want and have a little fun with them on that island."

"No!" Stan snapped. "I only want you to go to that island to rescue the twins! You'd better not harm a hair on their head!"

"Try and stop me." Bill disappeared.

* * *

Bill reappeared 100 feet above the eye of Hurricane Ashlynn, which was almost ninety miles south of the nearly deserted island Dipper and Mabel were on.

"Yes, now I can have some fun with the Pines twins," Bill said. "But first, I have to temporarily stop this hurricane, otherwise, the fun will be over too quickly."

Bill snapped his fingers and Hurricane Ashlynn immediately became stationary.

"Excellent!" Bill then teleported himself 100 feet above the island. "Now I can watch the twins from a good view as they struggle to survive. I'll interfere at times, but for the most part, I'm remaining neutral. It'll be like my own _Survivor_ series…except no one gets voted off the island, so it'd be more like _Lost_. I think. Either way, I can't wait to see what happens when they run into the little surprise that the island has. And when things are at its absolute best or worst, I'll let the hurricane roll through. And once the hurricane does so much damage that the twins are at Death's door, I'll pull them out just in time to bring them back to Stan. Nothing can go wrong with that."

* * *

Pacifica had been at the beach's division line, angrily yelling Dipper's name for about two minutes before he finally arrived with Mabel and Candy.

"What is it?" Dipper said. "Why are you yelling my name?"

"Because you tricked me!" Pacifica snapped. "You never told me that your side of the beach would have the yacht with all the food and supplies!"

"Well, to be fair, you did draw the line down the beach," Candy pointed out.

"_That's not the point!_" Pacifica screamed. "The point is that my side literally has _NOTHING!_"

Dipper shrugged. "Look, I'm not an unreasonable guy. I'll let you and only you come onto my side and this one time so we can go to the yacht and divide the remaining resources."

Pacifica nodded. "You're not an unreasonable guy. That sounds pretty fair."

* * *

In the end, Pacifica had brought back all the remaining junk food, some fishing equipment, and some matches. Dipper had kept all the fruits and vegetables, fire axes, shovels, knives, and other survival equipment.

Later that night, Pacifica and Gideon were enjoying a dinner of Doritos when Robbie, Thompson, Lee, Nate, and Tambry marched up to them.

"Where's our food?" Robbie demanded.

"Get your own," Pacifica snapped. "I'm not your babysitter."

"Technically, you are since you're in charge," Lee pointed out.

"And you're being incredibly selfish," Robbie added. "You won't share the food you got from the yacht and shouldn't we be gathering food and building huts like the other side?"

Pacifica shrugged. "We have fishing poles for you all to get food and I figured one of you would have the common sense to build me a house."

"Unbelievable," Robbie snarled. "You know I didn't join Dipper's side because he's a little pain in my neck. But obviously, you're far worse. So it looks like I'm living with _neither_ of you. Come on guys!" He walked towards the forest, followed by Lee, Nate, Thompson, and Tambry.

"Don't go in there!" Pacifica ordered.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Robbie said. Before disappearing into the forest, he did a final display of anger.

When Gideon looked over and saw the display, he scowled. "Hey! That is a _lewd _hand gesture!"

Robbie could be heard laughing.

Pacifica scowled. "I can't believe they won't listen to me!"

"That's because you're a terrible leader," Gideon said.

Pacifica looked offended. "_Hey!_"

Gideon shrugged. "It's true! But I, on the other hand, am a superior leader. I can turn this place around. Give me a day, and I'll show you what I can do."

Pacifica shook her head. "No. this is _my_ side of the beach. I will get my subjects to listen to me. Somehow."

"Okay, then. But do remember that when things get tough, my offer will still be on the table." Gideon got up and walked away.

**~Jameer14**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter Twelve: Robbie's Proposal**

The next day, while Mabel's group continued to construct huts and Marco's group cut down more trees, Dipper's group went to an area in the forest that was already void of trees and planted seeds from the remaining fruits and vegetables.

This took several hours to do since many people did not know how to properly plant seeds.

About an hour after midday, Dipper left two people to guard the fruit and veggie garden while he took the rest of the group to explore part of the forest in an attempt to find food. Particularly fruit, because no one had yet made hunting weapons to hunt animals with. But for future reference, Dipper wanted everyone to take note of the animals they found along the way.

After a few hours, they had spotted quite a few snakes, a handful of wild hogs, and a couple of chickens and turkey. But in the fruit department, they found a bush containing what looked like blueberries.

Candy was later brought over to inspect the berries. After a few minutes, she declared that the fruit on the fruit were in fact blueberries that were safe to eat.

After that announcement, everyone on Dipper's side of the beach got to make a trip to the bush to pick out a handful of berries to eat.

Just before sundown, Wendy had asked Dipper if she could pick a second handful, and he'd said yes. So she walked to the bush alone.

She was about halfway there when she heard someone whisper her name.

Curious, Wendy stopped in her tracks and looked around. She nearly had a heart attack when she saw Robbie, Lee, and Nate step into her path.

"What the hell, guys?" Wendy snapped. "You scared the crap out of me!"

Robbie shrugged. "Well, I _did_ call your name."

Wendy rolled her eyes. "What do you want? I'm already pissed off that you all chose to live on Pacifica's side of the beach instead of Dipper's!"

Robbie angrily pointed his finger. "Hey! You know I can't stand Dipper! I'd rather drown than have to listen to that little prick!"

"And was Pacifica any better?" Wendy challenged.

"No," Lee replied. "That's why we're living in the forest."

"And how's that treating you?" Wendy asked.

"Pretty well," Robbie said. "In fact, the reason that I came to you is so I could make a proposal to you."

Wendy sighed angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you…_I won't marry you_!"

"I didn't mean a _marriage_ proposal! I want you to come live with us!"

"In what? A log?" Wendy snorted.

"No, we found a cabin," Lee replied.

Wendy's eyes widened. "You found what?"

Nate crossed his arms. "That's right. We found a cabin in the forest."

"And it's not too bad of a place," Robbie said. "There are a few beds to crash on, we have some food, and there were even some newspapers left behind."

"You read the paper?" Wendy asked.

"Nah, we read the comics and do the crossword puzzles when we get bored," Nate said.

"But things would be so much better if you joined us," Robbie said.

Wendy shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know…"

Robbie sighed. "Look, I know we're asking for a lot. So I'll give you some time to think about it. And if you decide you want to join us, then I'll be waiting right here tomorrow night at sundown."

"Okay. I'll…I'll remember that." Wendy rushed back to the beach. Once she got back, she made a beeline to Dipper, who was sitting in the sand, finishing the last of his share of blueberries.

"Dipper, we need to talk!" Wendy said.

Dipper leaned back on his elbows. "Sure. What's up?"

"I saw Robbie in the forest," Wendy exclaimed. "He says that he, Lee, Nate, Tambry, and Thompson are all living in a cabin they found in the forest."

Dipper sat up. "Really? That's odd…"

"And he asked me to move in with them!" Wendy added.

Dipper jumped to his feet. "What? That's even worse! You said no, _right?_"

Wendy gave him a quizzical look.

Dipper cleared his throat. "I mean…we should call an emergency meeting to discuss this matter."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Dipper, Mabel, Candy, Miranda, Soos, and Marco sat in a circle on the floor of one of the bigger teepees Mabel's group had constructed.

After Wendy explained her encounter with Robbie, there was a small silence as everyone processed the story.

"I think it's obvious what we need to do now," Marco finally said. "We need to take the cabin from them."

Mabel frowned. "I don't like that idea."

"Yeah, shouldn't we try to keep the peace?" Soos agreed.

"We can't really do that if Robbie and his group are gonna be in the forest doing whatever the hell they want," Marco said. "If they see one of our groups at work, they could try to sabotage us as a prank."

"He does have a point," Candy agreed. "Plus, the cabin could have weapons Robbie could use against us."

"And, why should they get to sit on their lazy butts and get food while we work ours off and barely get by?" Marco said.

"But what about finders keepers?" Mabel asked. "It wouldn't be fair for us to take something they found!"

"She's right," Candy pointed out. "If we were to take over the cabin, then we'd be acting imperialist. Plus, since Robbie and his gang could still be considered as Pacifica's responsibility, if we invade the cabin, this could cause the ill will between our side and theirs to grow."

Marco scowled. "_Whose side are you on_?"

Candy shrugged. "I'm just pointing out the pros and cons."

Marco sighed. "And if we take over the cabin, we'll need to make weapons, because based on what I've heard on this Robbie guy, it sounds like he won't go down without a fight!"

"And we'd need to make a good amount in case some break in battle," Candy added.

"That's a terrible idea!" Mabel exclaimed. "We don't want a full blown war!"

"That is true," Candy agreed.

Marco sighed angrily. "_Oh my goodness! Just pick a side!_"

Miranda looked at Dipper. "You're the one in charge," she said. "What do you think we should do?"

Dipper scratched his head before speaking. "Uh, I see the points of both sides: I think that we need to know exactly what's in the cabin, but we don't want to become imperialists and start a war with Pacifica. So tomorrow night, we'll follow Wendy to this supposed cabin as a precaution. And we'll bring weapons as a precaution. And once we know what's inside, we'll decide what to confiscate, and what to leave behind. But by no means are we going to kick Robbie and his crew out. They found that place fair and square."

Mabel nodded. "That seems fair."

Marco shrugged. "It's good enough."

Dipper stood up. "Then let's get to work."

* * *

Later that day, Gideon approached Pacifica.

"I have some good news and some bad news," Gideon said.

"Good news first," Pacifica said.

"I was able to get some kids to catch some tuna from the ocean." Gideon pointed to a pile of fish near the water.

Pacifica nodded approvingly. "And I presume that you'll find someone to cook it for us."

Gideon pursed his lips. "I can try. The bad news is that our population dropped. This morning, our population dropped by ten. Besides us, we now have only eighteen people!"

"Then stop people from going to Dipper's side!" Pacifica explained.

Gideon sighed angrily. "I'm trying! But you're not making it easy. And speaking of Dipper's side, I was observing them today and I noticed that in the late afternoon, everyone who seems to have a leadership position over there had some meeting in one of their tents. And ever since it ended, they've been making weapons out of wood."

"What kinds of weapons?" Pacifica asked.

"Bows, arrows, and spears," Gideon replied. "Should we be concerned?"

"Possibly. Keep an eye on them. That's an order."

Gideon did a salute. "I won't let you down."

**~Jameer14**


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter Thirteen: A Cabin in the Forest**

The next night, Dipper looked at what had been accomplished that day. Mabel's crew had successfully carved ten bows and nearly 110 arrows that were in good shape. Marco's group had also managed to gather enough wood to last a while.

In fact, Dipper used some of the wood to create a small, controlled fire that would create a smoke signal in case a plane flew by.

Just before sunset, Dipper, Mabel, Miranda, Marco, Soos, Candy, Grenda, and three other volunteers met Wendy at the entrance of the forest.

Everyone but Wendy was armed with a bow and a few arrows.

Dipper looked around. "Okay, is everyone ready? Does everyone understand the plan?"

Mabel, Miranda, Soos, Grenda, Marco, Candy, and the three other volunteers nodded.

Dipper looked at Wendy. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Wendy took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be." She entered the forest, walking on the vague path while Dipper and the others followed her while staying hidden among the trees.

After walking about 125 yards, Wendy saw Robbie and she walked up to him.

Dipper and the others, however, stayed ten yards back and remained hidden in the trees.

After a minute, Robbie and Wendy began to walk down the vague path, so Dipper and the others followed. After walking for about another 30 minutes, Robbie and Wendy walked into a circular clearing.

The clearing had a radius of about 50 feet. And right in the center sat a small, wooden cabin.

Dipper and the others walked up to the edge of the clearing to get a better look at the cabin. It was only one story tall and the side that faced them had a single door with two windows on either side of it.

"Oh my gosh!" Mabel said. "I can't believe it!"

"Me neither," Dipper agreed. "But now we have to confront Robbie." He, Mabel, Miranda, Candy, Marco, Soos, Grenda, and the three other volunteers stepped into the clearing.

Robbie scowled once he saw them. "Why are you here?"

Dipper, Marco, and Grenda drew their bows and advanced toward the cabin.

Robbie backed up against the door. "What is this? Are you guys taking over my cabin?"

Dipper, Marco, and Grenda stopped when they were three feet from Robbie.

"We are not here to take over the cabin," Dipper replied. "We just want to search the cabin."

Robbie glared at Wendy. "I can't believe you gave me up to him!"

Wendy shrugged as she went back to stand next to Mabel and Soos.

"Don't try anything funny!" Grenda yelled. "We have bows and arrows and are not afraid to use them!"

Dipper decided not to mention that he didn't think anyone in his little brigade knew how to properly use bows and arrows.

Robbie smiled slyly. "If you knew me better, then you'd know I'm a very _humorous _person!" He put his two pinkies in his mouth and whistled.

Suddenly, the front two windows of the cabin opened with Lee and Nate at the window on the right while Thompson and Tambry were at the one on the left. The four teenagers began to use slingshots to pelt pebbles at Dipper's brigade.

"We're under attack!" Grenda yelled. She fired an arrow at Robbie, but despite being six feet in front of him, she was off by ten feet.

Grenda grunted with anger. "Why is this so _hard_?" A pebble slammed into her arm. "_OW!_"

"TAKE COVER!" Dipper shouted. He, Grenda, Mabel, Marco, Wendy, Miranda, Soos, Candy, and the other three volunteers ran and hid behind a nearby fallen log.

Lee, Nate, Tambry and Thompson continued to use their slingshots to shoot their pebbles.

"What do we do?" Candy asked.

"We can't retreat; otherwise this trip would have been for nothing!" Dipper said. "We have to fight back!" He notched and arrow and fired it toward the cabin. However, he missed by a few feet.

Miranda put her head in her hands. "This is hopeless!"

"I beg to differ!" Marco stood up, notched two arrows, and fired them both.

Each arrow attached the shoulder part of Robbie's hoodie to the door, causing him to be pinned there.

"W-what in the world?" Robbie stuttered.

Marco notched another arrow and fired it through the open window of the cabin.

Suddenly, Nate screamed. "Oh no! I was hit!"

"There's blood!" Lee bellowed.

"We surrender!" Thompson yelled.

Miranda looked at Marco. "How did you do that?" she asked.

Marco winked at Miranda before responding: "I've been going to archery camp for the past six years."

* * *

As it turns out, Nate wasn't directly hit by the arrow. It had grazed his hand and drew blood. But nonetheless, Mabel sent the three volunteers back to the beach to get medical supplies from the yacht so she could treat Nate.

Robbie was visibly upset. He glared the whole time as he stood outside with Tambry, Lee, Nate, and Thompson while Dipper, Candy, and Miranda searched the cabin.

Marco, Wendy, Grenda, and Mabel were tasked with watching Robbie and his crew outside.

After searching the cabin for a few minutes, Candy and Dipper met in the kitchen.

"Hey, did you find anything?" Candy asked.

"In the bedrooms, I found sheets, clothes, and silverware," Dipper replied, "I wish we could take those items back to the beach, but as I told Robbie, we're only here to search. The only things we'll take are items that pose a threat to us, like a gun, or stuff that could help us find out where the heck we are. What about you?"

"I found some food that hasn't expired and some newspapers containing the top stories of last month," Candy said. "You know what that means, right?"

Dipper scratched his head. "Maybe…"

Candy sighed. "This means that at some point recently, someone was on the island and used this cabin!"

"We have to find them!" Dipper said.

"That's a terrible idea!" Candy said. "Do you even know how big this island is?"

"No," Dipper admitted.

"Exactly! If we just search this island blindly for people that may or may not still be on the island, it could take months before we find anything useful!"

"Then will this help?" Miranda walked in holding a black, tattered diary.

"Where did you find that?" Dipper asked.

"Under the cushions in one of the couches in the living room." Miranda handed the diary to Dipper, who flipped through it.

"This is in another language," Dipper said.

Candy recognized the language. "It's in Latin! I used to take a private Latin class in fourth grade! I could translate the journal. But it may take a few days."

Dipper held out the diary. "You really think you could do that?"

Candy grabbed the diary, but did not fully take it. "Yes."

Dipper smiled. "You're awesome."

Miranda stood next to Dipper and smiled. "I think this deserves a celebration. What would you say to the idea of me sneaking a 2 liter Pitt Soda to the beach for a small party?"

Dipper let go of the diary and shrugged. "I know I originally said we're not here to take anything, but I guess as long as Robbie doesn't notice…sure. Why not?"

**~Jameer14**


	14. Chapter 14

**Enjoy!:**

**Chapter Fourteen: Shots Fired**

Three days later, Grunkle Stan was carrying a briefcase as he approached the dock where the Northwests' party yacht had been located.

The dock was completely empty except for one thing: at the very end of the dock sat a man in a small wooden chair, reading the newspaper in such a fashion that it covered his face.

Stan walked to the end of the dock. "Matt? Is that you?"

Matt lowered the newspaper just enough so that his eyes could be seen. "Don't say my name! Preston's associates could be listening!"

Stan looked around. "There's nobody else here."

Matt bit his lip nervously. "With Preston, you just never know."

Stan sighed. "_Anyway_, you think that if I search the water near this dock that I'll find the knife Preston used to cut the rope that attached the yacht to the dock?"

Matt nodded. "And that knife could be crucial evidence in the trial. It could not only acquit you, but it could also convict Preston."

Stan smiled. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too. Good luck." Matt covered his eyes with the newspaper.

Stan sighed, got down on his knees, opened his briefcase, and pulled out a wet suit. After pulling the wet suit over his Mystery Shack tuxedo, Stan put on a snorkel mask and dove into the water.

* * *

Once Stan was in the water, Matt relaxed a little. In fact, he relaxed so much that he began to doze off. So he was caught completely off guard when the newspaper was yanked out of his hands a few minutes later. Matt looked up and saw Preston and his body guard standing in front of him.

"Matt! What a surprise!" Preston said. "What are you doing here?"

Matt jumped to his feet. "I was just reading the paper! You know, catching up on the day's stories!"

Preston frowned. "You know that you can use the internet to do that, right?"

Matt shifted nervously on his feet. "Yeah, I know. But I thought it'd be nice to…get a change of scenery."

"In the middle of an empty dock?"

"Hey, I have my hobbies and you have yours."

Preston rubbed his chin. "I'm not so sure that that's 100% true. Does it mean anything that the dock you chose to go to was the dock where my yacht was located?"

"No!" Matt denied. "I mean, it's not like I'm searching for evidence that could be used against you! Pfft! That'd be crazy!"

Suddenly, Stanford pulled himself up onto the dock and immediately turned around as he began to take off his wet suit, so he failed to notice Preston and his body guard.

"Matt, finding that knife was a lot easier than I thought it was gonna be!" Stan said. He pulled out the knife and rubbed its blade. "I can't wait to see the shocked look on Preston's face when I'm acquitted and he's convicted of murder."

Stan turned around and saw Preston. "Uh, oh. How much did you hear?"

"All of it!" Preston growled. He suddenly reached out and snatched the knife from Stan.

"Preston, I—I can explain!" Matt stammered.

"Don't bother!" snapped Preston. "Before today, I was already suspicious of your motives, but your true colors were just revealed. Looks like in order to keep myself safe, I'm gonna have to silence the both of you!"

"Let's get out of here!" Stan said. He and Matt pushed past Preston and ran down the dock.

Preston glared at his bodyguard. "Stop them!"

The body guard pulled out a shot gun and fired several bullets, but failed to hit either Matt or Stan.

"Stop that!" Preston ordered. His body guard obeyed.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Preston snapped. "You can't just fire guns like that! You'll attract attention!"

As if on cue, a police siren was heard in the distance.

Preston began to pace. "What am I gonna do? The police will wonder why there were shots fired…" suddenly, he snapped his fingers, stopped pacing, and faced the body guard "…I got it. Shoot me in the leg!"

The body guard frowned. "Are you sure?"

Preston sighed. "Yes, but we don't have much time, so just do it now!"

"But—"

"I SAID DO IT!"

The body guard shot Preston in the leg.

Immediately after, Mr. Northwest grabbed his injured leg and fell to the floor. "Now put your gun away and tend to me!"

The body guard seemed to realize what was going on and did as he was told.

A minute later Sheriff Blubbs and Deputy Durland ran onto the dock.

"What happened?" Blubbs asked. "We heard gunshots!"

"Ah!" Preston screamed in agony. "Stan…Stanford Pines and his new accomplice, Matt, They-they attacked me! I was just taking a peaceful stroll with my body guard when they jumped us and shot me!"

"I'll call an ambulance!" Deputy Durland ran down the dock.

"And I'll deal with Stan and Matt!" Sheriff Blubbs pulled out his walkie talkie and spoke into it. "This is Sheriff Blubbs, reporting a code 2144! Send out a search warrant for the capture of Stanford Pines and his new accomplice Matthew Wyllis. Both men are considered to be armed and dangerous."

A response soon came: "10-4! All units are now on watch."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the island, things were going well on Dipper's side of the beach. Mabel's group had now built enough teepees to comfortably house everyone on Dipper's side of the beach. Plus, her group was making more teepees that could be used in the future if needed.

A couple days ago, Dipper's group, with help from Marco, had managed to catch and kill a wild hog to use for meat. In fact, the hog had so much meat that it was expected to last for 5-6 days.

The only thing that wasn't going so well was that Soos' group was having no luck repairing the yacht. The limited resources on the island made it difficult to repair the boat.

Plus, Candy was constantly busy, for she was always translating the diary and rationing the hog meat.

Currently, Marco was walking down the beach to find a spot to enjoy his lunch of cooked hog meat.

He eventually found Miranda sitting by herself and plopped next to her.

Miranda noticed him and smiled. "Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing much, just about to enjoy my lunch," Marco said as he took a bite of the meat. "You know, they always say something tastes better when you catch it yourself, but I never knew that was true until now."

"Well, I never knew you were such a good archer," Miranda said.

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Marco said. "But it doesn't have to be that way."

Suddenly, Dipper walked up to Miranda. "Ready?" he asked.

Marco frowned. "Ready for what?"

Miranda stood up. "I told Dipper we should take a walk down the beach. It's not as hot today as it was in the past few days, plus we want to know what else is down there."

Dipper smiled. "You could come along if you want."

Marco scowled. "I'd rather not."

Dipper and Miranda shrugged before walking down the beach.

Marco waited until the two of them were out of sight before hurling his hog meat as hard as he could in to the ocean.

Mabel suddenly ran over. "Hey! Why are you wasting food like that?"

Marco angrily stood up. "I'm just pissed!"

"Pissed about what?" Mabel asked.

Marco sighed. "Dipper's screwing up everything I have with Miranda! "

Mabel perked up. "Wait a sec, do you _like_ Miranda?"

Marco nodded. "I've liked her for a few months now! I thought things were going good between me and her until I see that she's always hanging around Dipper!"

Mabel squealed. "Oooooh! I _love_ romance!" She frowned. "But I'm not sure how I can help you, though. I don't exactly have the best track record when it comes to boys."

Marco scowled. "Gee! Thanks!"

Mabel put up a hand. "Wait! I do read a lot of romance novels, like _Wolfman Bare Chest_! From reading books like those, I can tell you that it's always worth a shot admitting to the girl how you feel about her. Sometimes, girls like a guy, but want him to be the one to admit his feelings first, so she doesn't make anything awkward."

Marco was silent for a few moments. Then, he said: "I'll consider that." He turned around and walked towards the forest.

**~Jameer14**


End file.
